


The Adventurer and His Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’ve been dipping into the Mavin so why not give you that? There are these cute Adventure Time fusion fanarts where Micheal is Finn and Gav is Flame Prince, so maybe a cute little scene of them getting around the whole ‘if I touch you it’ll burn and hurt real bad’ dilemma?” -amaya-krb on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventurer and His Prince

Once upon a time, in a far off land called Ooo, there lived a prince of flames named Gavin, and a brave adventurer named Michael.

Gavin was being essentially held captive by his mentor, Burnie the Burn Barron. But, being the bravest hero of Ooo, Michael rescued him, and almost instantaneously fell in love with him. Gavin felt the same way. But since Gavin was literally made of fire, and Michael lived with his friend, Ray, the magical dog, in a giant wooden treehouse, moving in with them wasn't exactly the best idea. Luckily, the candy king, Geoff, and his daughter, Millie, lived in a candy castle that cannot be burned or melted, they allowed Gavin to live with them. And the castle wasn't far from Michael and Ray’s treehouse, so Gavin visited a lot, and sometimes, Geoff and Millie tagged along.

There wasn't a really set in stone schedule when Gavin would come over, but he would go to hang out either once or twice a week. Usually Michael and Gavin would sit outside and talk or be stupid (they did that a lot), and Ray would make enchiladas, or some other kind of grub. But today… Today was a little different. Meaning, Ray had just told Michael about “Relationship Tiers” and Michael wanted to take his and Gavin’s relationship to the next level.  
As Michael grabbed a pair of oven mitts and a roll of tin foil, Ray’s words echoed in his mind. “Whatever you do, DON’T GO TO TIER FIFTEEN. JUST DON’T DO IT, BRO. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM TIER FIFTEEN.” _What the fuck does that even mean?_ Michael thought. _What do you even have to do to get to Tier Fifteen?_ Michael dismissed the thought and kneeled in front of Gavin, sitting on his legs.

“Michael,” Gavin asked, “What are you doing with those?” Michael sighed and put the oven mitts on his hands.

“Taking our relationship to the next level,” he said seriously, wrapping Gavin’s hands in the foil. This caused Gavin to chuckle, looking at Michael.

“What? What does that mean?” Gavin asked, laughing and inspecting the foil on his hands. He looked back up at Michael as he stood up, holding his hand out to Gavin. After a moment of hesitation, Gavin held Michael’s hand and stood up with him, smiling at him. Just then, Ray walked out and made a sound that was not unlike a scoff.

“Well, I see you two weenies finally made it to Tier Two.”

“Shut up, Ray,” Michael said, blushing bright red and frowning.

Ray threw his hands up in mock defense, raising his eyebrows. “Hey, I was merely making an observation. Right, Gav?”

“Uhm, I guess…?” Gavin said, laughing softly and looking at Michael again. To no one’s surprise, he was still pouting and blushing. “Aw, come on, Ray was only kidding around.”

Ray nodded and stretched over to them, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, then pulling it off quickly as the fire burned his skin. “Shit,” he mumbled, shaking his hand. “But, you see, Michael? Gavin gets it. Now why don’t you lads go and climb Relationship Tiers, but stay. Away. From. Tier. Fifteen.” he said, finishing the sentence, trying to sound mysterious as he backed into the treehouse, never letting his eyes leave Michael and Gavin. The pair watched Ray as he slowly went back into the house, before looking at each other and laughing.

“Bloody hell, he’s never going to let us forget that, is he? The whole ‘Keep away from Tier Fifteen stuff’, I mean.”

“ Doesn't look like it,” Michael laughed. Gavin smiled and looked at his and Michael’s hands, swinging them a little between them.

He smiled and blushed, and his blush was shown as little flames on his cheeks. “Y’know,” he said softly, “I don’t know why we didn't try this sooner, this is really nice.”

“Yeah, it is nice. C’mon, lets go to the Candy Kingdom or something, and hopefully Ray won’t follow us,” Michael said, and Gavin nodded.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, mate,” he agreed.

As the two of them were walking to the Candy Kingdom, hand in hand, Michael says. “You really do sound like a complete idiot when you talk, though.”

This earned Michael a punch in the arm from Gavin. “Oh, shut up, you wanker.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I hope you like this, I'm actually really proud of it! Also, yes I know the title is really lame, I couldn’t think of anything else.


End file.
